Hope and Despair: The Story of Amaya Kuzuryu
by mikan-tsumiki
Summary: Amaya Kuzuryuu is the youngest sibling of the Kuzuryu clan. She attends hopes peak academy as ultimate assassin/spy. It is only a few months after she joined the school when many things start to go wrong. Her older sister is murdered. Her best friend is found dead and it doesn't stop there. soon after her close friend, Hajime Hinata, suddenly leaves the school.
1. Despair arc: falling into despair

Book 1: Let us begin, we'll soon see who wins.

Upupupupu


	2. prologue

???'s P.O.V

I was standing in front of the once magnificent school which now stood in ruins. The school I attended before this tragedy took place, Hopes Peak Academy.

I took a step through the large rusted gates and collapsed as the darkness consumed me.

Your probably wondering who I am. My name is Amaya Kuzuryu and I am the ultimate assassin. I was a member of the 78th class of hopes peak until this incident took place.

I guess you could say I'm partially to blame for this terrible event. After all, I couldn't stop them from falling into despair.

...loading...

...Epilogue Complete...


	3. Despair arc pt 1

'Let's begin'

さぁ、始めよう

Amayas P.O.V

I walked downstairs to see my brother and sister ready to go to school.

"Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, have a good day at school." I waved at them as they walked out the door.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Once I made my breakfast I sat down at the table and ate it. Well, I tried to eat it. Just as I was about to eat the first spoonful, my watch beeped signaling that I had a job.

I sighed and went upstairs to my room, leaving my bowl on the table for one of the maids to put away. I quickly changed into my uniform which consisted of a white shirt, a black skirt, a black blazer and a pair of black mary-janes - don't judge, I can't walk in heels.

I sat at my desk and switched on my laptop. The screen flickered to life and on the display it showed my boss, Jumin Han, and his assistant, Jaehee, standing behind him.

"Miss kuzuryu, I'm guessing you know why I called you" he said as he flicked through some paperwork, I saw Jaehee sigh in the background as a snow white cat, Elizabeth 3rd, brushed past her legs.

"If it's another job, then yes, I know why you called me" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay then, this time you have been assigned to assassinate Jin Kirigiri"

"Jin Kirigiri?! As in Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy?" I shouted, a look of shock was plastered on my face.

"Yes, that's right" he answered as Elizabeth 3rd jumped onto his lap.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, but what do I get paid for this job?" I asked while grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"10 million yen" he said while petting Elizabeth 3rd.

"Okay, I guess that's a fair amount. After all, it's not like I'm assassinating the president if America. I should go now, bye" I quickly turned off the monitor before he had a chance to say anything else.

I rushed to my sister's room to and took one of her uniforms before running back to my room and changing into it. It was slightly baggy on my smaller figure but it would have to last, after all, my only other option would be to borrow my brothers uniform and I couldn't be bothered to disguise as a boy. I then went to get some weapons.

I opened up my walk in wardrobe and headed to the back. I moved my clothes to the side of the railing to reveal an iron door. I pressed my hand to the centre and watched as it lit up. The door opened to reveal a small room with weapons of all kinds lining the walls. In the centre stood a small table. On the table were two matching swords laying side by side.

I reached out to grab them but stopped when I realised I wouldn't be able to conceal them without looking suspicious. Instead, I grabbed three daggers and two hand guns. I hid them in my blazer and boots before leaving the room and locking it.

I grabbed my phone before leaving the house, well, Manor.

I was about to walk down the driveway when I realised I wouldn't be able to walk to the school. I sighed.

"Sebastian!" I shouted to the butler.

"Yes, lady Amaya" he bowed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Please drive me to Hopes Peak Academy" I said.

"Yes, Lady Amaya"

It wasn't long before I was standing in front of Hopes Peak Academy.

I sighed as I walked towards the reserve course building and went inside. I looked around to find myself in the main reception area.

"Young lady, you should be in class right now. Please go to your assigned classroom" the receptionist said in a stern tone.

"Yes miss" I said quietly before walking through some double doors into a corridor.

I walked down the corridor until I reached a corner. I turned around the corner and started running until I reached the girls bathroom. I walked in and went in the nearest stall, locking it behind me. I quickly switched the uniform for a pair of leggings, a black vest top, a black hoodie, and a pair of black converse.

I left the bathroom and headed towards an exit that led to a fountain near the main course building.

I quickly hid behind a tree as I noticed a guard standing by the gates to the entrance. I cursed under my breath as I realised a school like Hopes Peak wouldn't go unguarded. I quickly came up with a plan in my head before running forward as the guard turned his back towards me. I kicked his feet, quickly knocking him off balance.

Just as I was about to knock him out he got back up and charged towards me. He aimed to punch my face but I quickly dodged and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Before he had a chance to get back up I hit his pressure point and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I walked through the gates and ran in through the entrance. There didn't seem to be any more guards and the reception hall was deserted.

I silently made my way through the halls until I reached the principal's office on the fourth floor. I reached out towards the handle but before I could open the door I heard footsteps inside. The handle started turning and I quickly ran into the closest room, which ended up being the teachers office.

I looked around for somewhere to hide but had no luck. I heard footsteps coming closer and started to panic slightly, however, that panic died down as the footsteps headed away.

I breathed a sigh of relief before peaking my head out the door to check if the coast was clear. I then headed back towards the principal's office and gripped the handle. Taking a deep breath, I slowly twisted it and opened the door slightly. I looked through the gap and directly ahead I saw the principal's seat facing towards a large window.

"I see that you have arrived," I froze at those words. He knew I was coming?!

"What do you mean?"

"This was all a set up, it was the only way to find the ultimate assassin," he announced.

"Ultimate assassin?"

"Yes, well that's if you accept," he replied.

"Accept what?"

He turned around in his chair so I could see him. "I'm inviting you to join Hopes Peak Academy," he answered.

"Join Hopes Peak? But I'm only thirteen, I can't join for at least another two years," I stated.

"Since your brother is already in this school we would like you to join his class this year," he explained.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but we would prefer if you said yes."

"I guess it would be better than my school, fine I'll join, but on one condition," I answered, mumbling the first part.

"And what is that?"

"I keep my real talent hidden and disguise myself."

"Fine, what should I put you down as?"

"Emilia Nikiforov, ultimate figure Skater," I announced, using my Russian alias and stage name.

"That's all, you can leave now"

"Okay," I gave a small bow before leaving the room.

What have I gotten myself into?

...Loading...

...Chapter 1 Complete...


	4. Despair arc pt 2

'Hello again, Hopes Peak Academy'

ただいま希望ヶ峰学園

Amayas P.O.V.

It was dark.

The sky above me was painted scarlett. Just like the blood of the victims of all this despair.

How could a world once thriving with hope become one that was drowning in complete despair. A world once filled with light was now falling into darkness.

And it was all because of me.

I shot up from my bed, my clothes drenched in sweat and tears. Ever since I was asked to join Hopes Peak I constantly had the same nightmare of that world filled with despair. The worst thing was that I was always responsible in some way, and in all honesty, it terrified me.

I shook my head of the thought and climbed out of the warm comfort of my bed, my feet touched the chilly wooden floor, causing me to flinch at the sudden coldness.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, I walked towards my closet and opened it up to choose out an outfit for the day.In the end I chose some white jean shorts, a black tank top, black converse and a gray hoodie incase it got cold. I put my hair in a high ponytail with a white bow and didn't bother with makeup.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple before heading out, not bothering to say goodbye as I already knew no one was home to hear it.

I headed towards the nearby park, eating the apple on the way. I thought about the event that had took place less than a week beforehand and what I was going to do. I only had a few days before I joined and I didn't want my siblings finding out about my career. I had already decided to disguise as someone else but I also had to figure out how to get back home and change out of that disguise before the got back.

Not to mention, Peko would also pay close attention to me, especially since transfer students are extremely rare at Hopes Peak.

I decided not to think about it and instead head to the park, get ice cream and relax for the day. My plan couldn't be any simpler.

My plan turned out much harder than expected.

First, I had to avoid Fuyuhiko and Peko on their 'date', which I didn't want to ruin because they would be extremely cute together even if they don't realise it. Then, I nearly had a run in with Natsumi and one of her friends, which, to be honest, I didn't have the energy to deal with. And finally, I had to save a young girl from some bullies, which resulted in a kick to the stomach and possibly a few bruises. However, the girl was adorable when she said thankyou and gave me a hug.

After that I finally reached the park after what seemed like an eternity. I bought a cookie dough ice cream and headed towards a set of swings. I sat on one and and ate the ice cream while scrolling through my emails.

Unfortunately, I didn't find anything interesting and ended up just putting in some earphones then listening to whatever music I could find on the device.

I stayed there until I finished my ice cream then decided to head back to my house.

The skies had started to turn grey and the streets suddenly seemed completely deserted. The wind had started to pick up and I was thankful for the hoodie that I was wearing, without it is would have been freezing.

I quickened my pace as I felt a few drops of moisture hit my face. I questioned how the weather could change so drastically in just a few minutes.

The small drizzle of rain soon turned into a full on storm and I tried my best to move as quickly as possible so I could reach the warm safety of my home.

Today just wasn't my day.

I finally reached the comforting confines of my house and rushed inside to get away from the cold. A rush of warm air hit me as soon as I entered, to which I was thankful for. My eyes started drooping which reminded me of how tired I was.

I decided to take a warm bath and change into some warm pyjamas. I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and spent the rest of the day lying I bed and relaxing until everyone else returned.

I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ear and quickly remembered that it was the day I had to join Hopes Peak.

I scrambled out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom for a shower. I get washed then grab a towel and head back to my room. I grabbed my uniform and quickly changed into it before entering my closet in search of a disguise. I ended up wearing a long silver wig, which I put in a ponytail with a blue bow, and sky blue contacts. I covered up the faint freckles that were scattered over my nose with some foundation and applied a bit of makeup before leaving my room.

I made sure no one was around before exiting the house and heading off to Hopes Peak Academy.

I stood in front of the two large steel gates and took a deep breath before walking towards the main entrance. The yard was extremely deserted, which wasn't surprising since most people would probably be in class by now. Honestly, I was quite happy, I had never been one for crowds, I always preferred silence.

I headed straight to my assigned class which was on the first floor. Earlier that week I had received my acceptance letter along with my timetable, which mainly took place in the same classroom and had no specified lessons.

I soon reached class 1B and knocked on the door. I heard a female voice saying a loud 'come in' and I silently made my way into the classroom.

I could feel everyone's eyes gazing at me in confusion as I stood at the front of the class, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student, why don't you introduce yourself?" A female teacher around her early twenties announced.

I gave a slight nod before looking up at the class, which seemed to only have five people in at that moment. I noticed Fuyuhiko at the back on his own. Cold as always I see.

"My name is Emilia Nikiforov, I'm the Ultimate Figure Skater. It's nice to meet all of you," I said in a quiet but cheerful voice.

"I'm Chisa Yukizome. I'm new here too so I guess we can help each other out," the overly enthusiastic teacher cheered. "Choose a seat and then we'll start." I quickly headed towards the seat at the back near the window.

"First things first, time to find the rest of the class," Yukizome-sensei announced just as I sat down.

And that's how we ended up being dragged around the school in search of the rest of the class. About half the day later we only had two more students to find and me being as unlucky as I was, ended up being the only student dragged along with the annoyingly cheerful teacher.

The first of the two was Ryouta Mitarai, Ultimate Animater. A chubby boy we had to forcefully drag out of his cave like bedroom.

The second was a slightly easier target, Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer. We found her at the fountain with a tall, dark brown haired reserve course student, who I found to be called Hajime Hinata.

As soon as we reached the classroom I collapsed in my seat and lay my head on the table, too exhausted to move.

"Well class, that's all for today. Make sure to turn up tomorrow so I don't have to find you and drag you here again," Yukizome-sensei announced. Even though she said it in her usual 'happy-go-lucky' tone, the words still gave me shivers.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the class as soon as the bell rang. Hopefully I would arrive back before Fuyuhiko so he doesn't recognise me.

...Loading...

...chapter 2 complete...


	5. Despair Arc pt 3

'My impurest heart for you'

したごころを君に

Amayas P.O.V

I woke up that morning with a bad feeling about the day ahead. I got dressed and left a few minutes after my two siblings.

On the way I met up with Chiaki and Hajime which ended up with us talking about which video games we all enjoyed the most. Overall, we got along quite well with each other and agreed to meet up at lunch to hang out more.

Chiaki and I rushed to class together and we're surprised to see Nekomaru and Aka new fighting each other with the classroom in complete ruins. The other students were sitting quietly, as though it was a normal thing. Even Chiaki calmly walked over to her seat and sat down, taking out her games console and playing a strange murder mystery game that she had mentioned earlier. I decided to follow her example.

Not much later, a P.E. teacher rushed into the classroom but not much later she ended up fainting.

Eventually, Yukizome-sensei rushed into the room and confronted them.

"Nidai, destruction of the classroom is a matter of serious concern," she exclaimed as she ran up to said boy/man.

"What did you say?! We're training in realistic combat conditions!," he shouted back.

"Well, it's okay then," Yukizome-sensei replied, causing me to sweat drop.

"It's okay?" I heard my brother mutter from the other side of the room.

"Such is the fate of this globe, is it?" A guy named Gundham replied.

"Damn it!," Akane cursed, "how am I supposed to beat him?"

"Would you like me to give you something nice?," the perverted chef asked her. "I worked on this with the Ultimate Pharmacist, our upper-class man," he continued, which interested me, "If you drink this special soup..."

"That smells delicious, thankyou," Akane thanked before chugging down the full bottle. All of a sudden her muscles began to grow and she started acting like a completely different person.

I glanced over at Nekomaru and noticed his expression turn into one of complete shock.

Souda shouted something but I was too shocked to listen and instead zoned out, trying to figure how some soup could enhance the body so much.

Nekomaru and Akane started fighting again but I didn't pay much attention, instead I went through a to do list in my head.

"If worst comes to worst..." Peko starts.

"Hey I told you not to do that," Fuyuhiko cuts her off. I guess Peko wants to protect Fuyuhiko again, that's normal.

I notice Chiaki stand up and leave the room. Curious, I decide to follow her.

"Did you two run away too?" Mitarai, who was sitting in the hallway animating, asks as we walk out.

"Everyone's crazy," Chiaki answered. "They don't come together as a group at all."

"I have too agree with that statement," I agreed as I stood behind her.

"Well, people like us don't need to group together anyway," Mitarai stated, still animating. "If you have talent, your future is perfect. We're all a bunch of elite kids, gathered from across the world, with that as our motto. As long as we graduate, we're set for life. We don't need to unite, we have no need for it. No need to make friends at all."

"Either way, my gaming talent won't earn me any friends," Chiaki said, going back to her game. I'll admit, what she said hurt, but what Mitarai said was right. I mean, if they knew I was an assassin, I doubt anyone would even want to go near me, much less be my friend.

"That's not right!," Chisa exclaimed as she suddenly popped up, causing me to jump. She grabbed Chiaki's shoulders making them face each other before continuing, "You shouldn't just say you can't make friends!"

"Sensei..."

"You're can't make friends through gaming? The games you love are so worthless?" Chisa asked.

"They are not!," Chiaki retaliated, before an expression of realisation struck her face and Chisa smiled.

"If games are fun to play by yourself, they'll be even more fun to play with everyone."

"Play with everyone...?" Chiaki asked in confusion.

After that I ended up leaving. I headed towards the fountain with my lunch and sat down to eat. I was just about to open my lunch box when my phone started ringing, causing me to jumped.

I picked up the phone and was surprised to see the caller ID. I quickly answered the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Kyosuke, it's been a while," I said before placing some sushi in my mouth.

"Hi, I heard you recently transferred into Hopes Peak, congratulations on being accepted," he replied.

"Thanks, but I'm guessing that's not the reason you called me," I said, suspicious as to why he would call me after so long.

"You're right, I'm assuming since Chisa hasn't recognised you that you're in disguise, but never mind that for now. I want you to find out what is going on at that school. Many things are changing and I want to know why, they're hiding something and I need to know what. Can you do that" he asked.

"I guess I still owe you and I probably don't have much of a choice so... I'll do it on the condition that I don't risk blowing my cover," I answered while eating more sushi.

"That's fine. Call me if you find anything, I have to go now, later." The call cut off before I had the chance to say anything else.

I sighed before placing my phone in my pocket and quickly finish off my lunch then head back to class.

3rd P.O.V

"The deadline is coming up, do you know your answer yet?" The old man asked.

"No, not yet..." the dark haired reserve course student answered.

"I see. As an advisor to the school I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm not particularly in favour of this project," the old man replied.

"Right..." the boy muttered silently.

"Hope comes from people acting like people. If you want to, you can decline," the man said.

"But my family doesn't have enough money for the school fees," the boy admitted.

"You could always return to your former high school," the man assured.

"That isn't..."

"You can live on as yourself. Do not fear normalcy"

Amayas P.O.V

"Nanami, the enemy forces are nearly defeated," Akane exclaimed as she pressed multiple buttons on the blue controller.

Chiaki had brought in some video games for us all to play and now everyone was crowded around the tv screen as she, Akane, Nekomaru and Gundham player two against the other two.

I noticed Chisa, I mean Yukizome-sensei enter the room but I was too focused on the game to pay much attention to her. While some of the others explained what was happening, I cheered on Nanami and Akane as they won the game.

"Sensei, you can make friends with games."

We continued to play games for most of the day. I managed to win a few times, when I wasn't facing Chiaki of course. Overall, everyone enjoyed it. At the time, I expected it to stay like that forever. I never expected the future incident to occur. At the time, I thought that we could all be friends and it would stay that way, but I was wrong.

"You all must be hungry!" Teruteru exclaimed as he walked in with a large pot, "It's versailles-style queue de boeuf, presented as meat and potato stew."

A loud rumbling suddenly interrupted all conversation.

"I-im cannot be. The unspeakable Demon King, who resides in the depths of the Nine Hells, has returned?!" Gundham announced in panic.

"It's her stomach rumbling," Nekomaru stated while picking up Akane, who had large amounts of drool hanging from her mouth.

"It's made lots, so have as much as you like."

"Yes!"

"Thanks for the food," we all chorused before eating.

"I want seconds," Akane announced two seconds later.

"That was fast!"

"It's okay." Chiaki stated.

"But you looked so overwhelmed!"

"It's want thirds!"

"Savor it a little more." Teruteru sweat-dropped.

I tried some and was surprised at the rich flavor and how delicious it tasted. "This tastes great!" I complimented.

"Atleast someone thinks it's good."

"One of my soups is missing," Teruteru panicked.

"Is this the one you mean?" Hiyoko asked, holding up an empty jar.

"Ah! That's..."

"What... is this?" Akane asked, her body sprawled out across the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nekomaru asked, lifting her in his arms.

"S-stop. Don't touch me..." her cheeks were suddenly flushed and she seemed embarrassed.

Nekomaru let go, slightly flushed and shocked. Soon they started swooning over each other and I decided to pay attention elsewhere.

Everyone seemed to be acting off, even myself. I could feel my cheeks burning up and the room suddenly felt warmer.

"Sayonji what is the meaning of this?" Yukizome-sensei gasped.

"Nothing, I just mixed the soup in this bottle with the food," she smirked, holding up the empty bottle once again.

"Of all the options... you used my sexy sexy soup full of aphrodisiacs!"

"Oh! Did it hit you too hard, Hanamura?" She giggled.

My head was pounding and I suddenly felt dizzy. Aphrodisiacs would not settle well with my medication.

"Th-this is a matter of serious concern..." Yukizome-sensei collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Chiaki was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. I noticed Fuyuhiko trying to refrain Souda from stripping. Gundham was muttering something about his right arm. Mikan and Peko's situation will be censored out of this story, let's just say it has scarred my mind. And Komaeda was... well he was just thinking about hope.

Hiyoko was laughing evilly, that little brat will pay when...

My train of thought was cut off when my head started pounding again. I managed to keep my eyes open just long enough to see Chiaki protect Hiyoko from Teruteru and him shouting 'Taylor Swift' before the world turned black.

I woke up in the infirmary a few hours later. The class was crowded around me and a few others, who was lying in the beds next to me.

"What happened?" I croaked out. My throat was burning and I wasn't having the easiest time breathing.

"Th-the aphrodisiacs seemed to have mixed with some sort of medication you were taking causing a chemical reaction which could have poisoned you. L-luckily you seem to have a high tolerance to poison so it didn't kill you or cause any serious damage, a-although, you may not feel too good for the next few days," Mikan stuttered explaining the situation.

"Thanks Mikan, I think I'll go back to sleep for now," I replied as my drowsiness took over.

The next day everyone seemed to have returned back to normal, which I was thankful for. However...

"How are you so energetic?" Souda asked Yukizome-sensei.

... everyone seemed alot less energetic than usual, which wasn't too surprising considering the previous days events.

"Now let's begin class. I could have taken volunteers, but I decided alone, based on my own prejudices," Yukizome-sensei announced.

"What are you talking about?" Nekomaru asked.

"For our class rep, I ask Nanami Chiaki to accept the position!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. I mentally cheered, Chiaki would make a great class rep!

"Huh? I don't wanna," Chiaki mumbled.

"You should give everything a try," the overly enthusiastic teacher proclaimed.

"Nanami would be perfect," the blonde princess agreed.

"I agree with Miss Sonia!"

"Sounds fine to me," Akane chimed in.

"I agree!" Nekomaru said.

"No problems here either," Fuyuhiko stated.

"I do not mind in the least," Peko added.

"I do not object," the cheery Ibuki shouts.

"Same here, I guess," Mahiru agrees.

"Why not," Hiyoko huffed.

"Nice punch!" Teruteru announced.

"I'm also in favour, I think," Hope boy smiled.

"I'm okay with Nanami..." Mikan spoke.

"Hmph, so that is what the world has chosen."

"I think you're suited for it, too," Mitarai answers.

I nodded my head in agreement, smiling at Nanami.

"What do you say, Nanami? You heard everyone," Yukizome-sensei walked towards her and smiled, "will you take the job?"

"Okay," Chiaki mumbled quietly.

"Good! It's decided then!"

Komaeda starts clapping and we all turn to him.

"How wonderfully beautiful. All of you, with super high-school level talent, will bond more tightly with Nanami's talent to lead you."

"Komaeda?" Yukizome-sensei questioned.

"For as long as Nanami is our rep, this class and it's light will surely never end... sorry. Maybe I've said too much."

3rd P.O.V

Hajime walked away from the reserve course building, as he looked up he noticed two girls standing at the gateway. One with salmon pink hair and the other with golden coloured hair and faint freckles dusting the bridge of her nose.

As he walked closer both of them turned their attention from what they were doing and looked at him.

"Hinata, a new fighting game came out," Chiaki announced.

"Huh?"

"Want to go to the game centre together?" Amaya/Emilia asked.

"I-I'm no good at fighting games." He waved his hand in front of him.

"That's fine!" Chiaki reached for his outstretched hand and took it, dragging him along.

"H-hey..." he blushed.

"When you're with everyone, games are fun!"

...Loading...

...Chapter 3 complete...


	6. Despair Arc pt 4

'A farewell to all futures'

全ての未来にさよならを

Amayas P.O.V

Bodies surrounded me, my hands drenched in scarlet. Sinister laughter filled my ears. The end was near. The finale would bring this event to its close, and the mastermind to their demise.

3rd P.O.V

Hinata sat in the ICT room silently as he typed away on a computer.

'Hopes Peak Academy,' he thought to himself. 'Bringing together students with a variety of talents, this government approved school given very special privileges.'

He stood up and left the classroom. He soon found himself in front of the main school building, a longing look on his face as he stared at it.

'It was like a dream to me... to have a talent I could take pride in. And to pass through the gate into Hopes Peaks main school.'

'That was my dream.'

He turned away and walked down the path he came from.

'But... I had no talent,' multiple main course students marched past him with pride as his shoulders slumped and he sauntered on. 'Not in sports. Not in art. Not in luck. Not in anything...'

Amayas P.O.V

I struggled to keep my eyes open. Another nightmare had haunted my sleep and it was not pretty.

I lay my head on my desk in hopes to get five minutes before Yukizome-sensei arrived. Unfortunately, it seemed today was not my day. An overly cheerful voice filled the room causing me to jump out of my seat in surprise.

I will never get used to that.

It was break and Mahiru had asked me to help with something in the reserve course. I didn't have a chance to object as she dragged me down the hallway.

3rd P.O.V

Meanwhile elsewhere...

'Seven days left...'

"Hey..." a young blonde girl, Natsumi Kuzuryu, said trying to catch the attention of Hinata. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Hinata turned to look at her. Her green eyes stared pointedly at him. "You're always gazing at the main course building."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I bet you have no friends,! she said in a mocking tone. "Not that I do either."

"Well, yeah, if that's how you say hello to people," he sweatdropped.

"I don't know why I've been put with trash like you, but..." he recalled a memory from earlier that year, "well, nice to meet you."

"I was serious!"

A slight nervous laugh escaped Hinatas throat as Natsumi continued.

"I mean, I'm a Super High School-Level Little Sister, after all!"

"Huh?" Hinata exclaimed in confusion.

"You must have heard of us. The organised crime group with over thirty thousand members, the Kuzuryu gang," she proclaimed proudly.

"The Kuzuryu gang? You can't mean..."

"That's right. The Kuzuryu gang is my family," she confirmed. "And my big brother is the heir, the Super High School-Level gangster."

"Seriously?"

"And with an incredible big brother like that, it means I'm a Super High School-Level Little Sister!" She etxplained, "See? Makes perfect sense, right?"

"If that's true, then shouldn't you be in the main course. That means you haven't been scouted, right?"

"Just because they don't recognise my talent, that doesn't mean I have none. Maybe you've given up already," she objected.

"I'm not like them," she claimed as she looked around the class. "I'll do whatever it takes to get into th main course!"

"I'll bet if someone in the main course were to quit, I could fill their open space! Like a certain girl with freckles who I hate, maybe..." Suddenly, a hand slams down on Hinatas desk cutting her off. A wavy, raven haired girl with a straight cut fringe stood in front of them.

"Natsumi, you better not be up to something, okay?" The girl, Sato, warned.

"Hey, it's Sato..." Natsumi started, "long time no see. Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Just answer me!" Sato shouted annoyed. "You're not plotting something again, are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsumi asked innocently. This only annoyed Sato even more.

"Do you two... know each other?" Hinata asked from his forgotten area.

"Not really. At my last school, we were just in the same Photography Club," Natsumi answered as he continued to watch their argument.

"If you do anything to Mahiru, I will never let you get away with it!" Sato exclaimed quickly. Natsumi was quickly becoming more irritated.

Meanwhile, outside the class, a certain freckled red head alongside a short 'silver haired' girl were walking by and heard the shouts.

Amayas P.O.V

Mahiru and I headed towards the direction of the shouts and noticed multiple people crowded around the door.

"Don't you just strut up to me and start spewing nonsense!"

"I'm telling you to drop your weird schemes!"

"Don't get so familiar with me, you Plain Jane!"

"Excuse me, let me through, please." Mahiru pushed through the crowd towards the source of the commotion and I gradually followed her.

"You can't do anything without hiding behind your parents," as I reached the front I saw Natsumi and a girl, who I knew to be called Sato, arguing. Next to them sat a fairly confused and forgotten Hinata-kun.

"Stop this!" Mahiru exclaimed answer she gently pulled Sato away from the two.

"Tsk." I could tell my sister was annoyed, but calming her down would mean revealing my identity so I continued to watch the argument proceed. If things got out of hand I would intervene.

"Mahiru..." Sato trailed off.

"Long time, no see, Koizumi," Natsumi proclaimed. "What does a girl from the Main Course need here?" She questioned.

"I just..." she was cut off.

"Did you come here to mock these talentless losers?" That made everyone look this way, angered looks on their faces.

"H-hey..." Hinata-kun tried to intervene. "Cut that out!"

Natsumi llaughed out loud. "I'm just messing with you!"

"You're brother is in the same class as Mahiru!" Sato poited out.

"Yeah, and? Gonna tattle on me?" Natsumi challenged, a dark look crossing her face. "Just try it. I'll kill you."

Sato stepped back slightly, her determined expression drowning in one of fear. Mahiru stood slightly behind her, nervous sweat dripped down both their faces.

"You haven't changed," Mahiru stated in a small voice.

"You haven't changed since when we were in the Photography Club," Natsumi fought back. "Still a s*ty little goody two-shoes secretly looking down on everyone!"

I decide to leave after that. The argument was none of my business after all. I head to a bench outside with my lunch. Soon after I see Mahiru and Sato leaving and assume that the argument didn't reach a point where they tried to kill each other.

Meaning I could finally relax.

3rd P.O.V

"Sato, you shouldn't fight with Natsumi. She wasn't just bluffing when she said she would kill you," Mahiru warned Sato.

"I know, but admit it, it was great to take her down a peg or two," Sato replied. "Also, just so you know, the entire club is rooting and I'm confident the world will one day see the beauty you bring into Photography."

Mahiru blushes as she remembers something. She brings out a wrapped bento box. "I hope you like what I brought for lunch," she said as she hands it over.

"I love it."

"You haven't even tried it yet!" Mahiru laughs.

Elsewhere...

As class 77B hang out on the school grounds, Fuyuhiko pulls Peko around the corner so they can have a private chat.

"So Natsumi-san is in the reserve course now," Peko questioned, still her usual stoic self.

"Yeah, it sound like she asked Dad for it so she could follow me here," Fuyuhiko explained as he leaned against the wall.

"She's always been totally nuts..."

"Would you like me to find out why she is in the reserve course," Peko asked.

"Must I remind you," Fuyuhiko sighed. "Your not a hitman anymore. I said that so you wouldn't jump to conclusions and do anything strange."

"For the same reason I'm also going to mention that Amaya has been acting more secretive than usual and has been sneaking out more often," He explained.

A curious Ibuki appeared around the corner. "I've never seen you two talking before!" She exclaimed startling both of them. "What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing! Just our talents," Fuyuhiko stammered before storming off. Peko walked away too, which only left a very suspicious Ibuki.

Amayas P.O.V

"You beat me!" Hinata announced.

Chiaki-chan, Hinata-kun and I sat at the fountain. They were playing video games as I finished up a report on my most recent assassination, hiding it from the others of course, while eating pocky.

It seemed that Chiaki had beaten Hinata again. No surprise there, she is the Ultimate Gamer after all. Although, I'll admit he did seem distracted then.

"You seem distracted," Chiaki-chan voiced my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I have to agree with Chiaki-chan. You've been acting strange all day. You even seemed distracted during Sato and Natsumi's argument earlier." I explained.

"You were there?"

"Yes, now answer me, what is up with you today?" I looked up and glared at him.

"Chiaki, would you still play games if you weren't good at them? And what about you, Emilia, would you still skate?" He asked.

"What's with the sudden question, and to answer it, of course I would. Figure skating is my life. I love it." I answered before looking at Chiaki expectantly.

"I think I would. I love games," She answered before adding, "there's more to life than just talent."

"I agree."

"The memories we make are way more important than the talent we have," Chiaki stated, that was something Yukizome-sensei told me. I enjoy playing games with both of you... I think."

"I enjoy it too," Hajime smiled before the both looked towards me.

I smiled and nodded. "I think playing games with both of you is fun. I hope we can continue to play for a long time."

We all laughed together.

"Next we're going to do co-op. You're joining too Lia," Chiaki stated.

"Lia?"

"Our new nickname for you," Hinata-kun explained.

"I guess I need a nickname for both of you then," I said thoughtfully. "How about... Chi-chan and Hina?"

"Okay," Hina and Chi-chan agreed as we continued to play games.

3rd P.O.V

Hajime walked along towards the school gate deep in thought. However, the silence soon ended as he heard two bickering voices.

Just as he turned a corner, he saw Sato raise her hand to slap Natsumi. Quickly, he ran over and caught Satos hand mid-air.

"I will kill you Sato, if you don't stop this I will." Natsumi threatened her before stalking off.

"I swear I will protect Mahiru. I will even kill Natsumi if i have to. I will... I will. I will!" Sato repeated multiple times.

Hajime left her to catch up with Natsumi. He noticed her staring at the main building and went to stand beside her.

"Natsumi you should be careful. If you keep threatening Sato you could get kicked out of the school."

"You don't understand. I'll definitely go to the main course! I've got to!" She shouted as she started to cry.

"Why do you have to? Isn't the reserve course enough?" Hinata asked.

"My brother is the Ultimate Yakuza, and even my younger sister has a great path ahead of her, she might even get into the main course in a few years. I have to be Fuyuhikos Ultimate Little Sister and Amayas Ultimate Big Sister or I'll just get left behind," she explained while sniffling.

Hinata thinks back to what Chiaki told him earlier. "I understand how you feel, but even if you don't become an Ultimate, you can still stand by their side and make memories with them."

"They both deserve the very best, but most of the time I look down on my sister and disrespect my brother. I want to be proud of them, and them to be proud of me. I want to stand by them and when I become the Ultimate Sister, I can," she said as she leaned on the railing, tears streaming down her face.

Amayas P.O.V

I woke up that morning with a bad feeling about the day ahead. The night before Natsumi didn't return home, I assumed she stayed at a friend's house for the night.

I arrived at school that day to see a crowd of people swarming around the school. I pushed my way through them trying to get to class, hearing snippets of conversation along the way.

"Did you hear? A girl was murdered last night."

"A reserve course student, right?"

"Not to mention that she was only a first year."

"I wonder if her family knows yet?"

"Do they know who it is?"

"I heard it's that rude girl who transferred to Becca's class."

"You mean the one who's brother is an Ultimate."

I froze. They couldn't mean...

As if on queue, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and knew that I was right.

I swiped to answer the call and lifted it to my ear.

"Hello Fuyu-nii. Is something wrong?"

"You need to come to Hopes Peak now."

"Why?"

"Natsumi was murdered last night."

My phone crashed to the floor, the screen shattering.

I grabbed it and headed to the nearest toilet changing out of my disguise before heading to meet my brother.

I pass Peko, who had just punched the wall, as I head into the morgue, my sister's lifeless body lies there in front of me. I collapse in a heap on the floor as Fuyuhiko comforts me as much as he could.

I didn't go to school that day.

3rd P.O.V

Later that day...

Hinata walked along the path past the water fountain. As he walked he overheard a conversation between Mahiru and Sato.

"Sato, please tell me the truth. Did you kill Natsumi?"

"I told you, I didn't kill Natsumi, I swear."

"I need to go now."

Mahiru sighed and walked off toward the main course building. As she left, Hinata headed towards Sato.

"What happened between you and Natsumi?!" He demanded. "Did you kill her?"

"No, I didn't do anything! I'd never kill her," She denied angrily. "She would probably die young anyway as a Yakuza. Maybe she committed suicide because of how talentless she was. She just gave up."

"Natsumi didn't give up! She still had hope for the future!" He argued.

"You're wrong," she shouted before running off, screaming as she did.

Amayas P.O.V

Sato didn't show up at all for three days. Her body was found on the fourth. That's what my brother told me. He didn't have to tell me he was responsible. The look in his eyes was everything I needed to know. I avoided school the rest of the week, asking my brother what happened when he returned home.

He was probably suspicious but I think he brushed it off. He probably assumed I wanted updates on what they found out about Natsumis death.

He told me that Hina was beaten up by Juzo when he asked to speak to Mahiru. Juzo insulted the reserve course, annoying Hina. Juzo beat him down and continued to mock him. Chisa stopped the fight before it got out of hand and ended up scolding Juzo.

I noticed how shady the school had been acting. They even swept Natsumis death under the rug, hiding it from the press. Probably so it wouldn't ruin their reputation.

I would probably mention that to Kyosuke when I next contacted him. He's probably this schools only hope at this point.

Hina called me on my second day off. It was a strange call to say the least. I didn't have a chance to speak. "You are a great person with many good points. You're also a great friend. See you later," is all he said before hanging up. I tried to contact him but with no luck.

3rd P.O.V

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes."

"Do you, Hajime Hinata, agree to become the subject of the Kamakura Project?"

"I do."

"Good."

...Loading...

...Chapter 4 Complete...


End file.
